The present invention relates to a priority selector for external signals, particularly a selector which can provide a priority for two external signals consisting of red, green, and blue (R, G, B). Generally, the faculty of TV is more and more diversified.
In the past, the external signals are selected by an external jack in the TV, however, this is complicated since each mode must be directly selected, also the interference phenomenon between external signals and the cross-talk phenomenon between external signals and television signals occur when two external signals enter.